MAPM
The Call of MAPM: Thursday, 10. December 1992 0: MAPM COESLI NOTHUN. 1: Doi-na her, pi lati, foina to re kil: nati de zoi. 2: AF cors maphil tonus belati co urun. 3: Do etia nothi paretzi pamprasqui, kol na roi meth pei odore na oliethun OS MAPM; pil de ogun-ratia. 4: Nof fi nati f sokhurz li ma no, de avian bethors snokhi lame on te pirim abean. 5: Ogg na Balata: Aije na hem abe-tan, dol i mathiè. Zam fi gores na hares pil-odore, bethie fan gors. 6: Amma mapiè: "Paia na Li me ath, ki lami de o pera dothin nati, lap ziredo asakil og-baretz fanutaz. 7: MAPM coi na dogun arp. 0: THE 9639 IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT ANY MIDDLEPART. 1: The Serpent that divided is, finds itself being a place surrounding the main cunning bolt: the child of perplexion. 2: The AF and such as the unattainable ALL is the Justices cover of the Seer. 3: By whirling in the midst of the enflaming Holy Oil, making that blinding sunrise for that far reaching and highest creation of the Twelve and the 9639; the Firmament for the slave merchandise. 4: In translucence whirls the child to the reigner; the One; which do fall, for of the millstones crushing noise the path was made for the Holy One`s staying. 5: The Chamber of Justice: The meeting becomes the wonder of the staying Balance; everything is blending. The war (of the brothers) turns on lustily and cries deeply from the dark foundation, crushing pomegranates in lust. 6: The accursed sentence goes: "(I am) Being the work around the One; granting the way for the called fire to mirror the child, For I am myself only when dwelling in the chamber made by Baraz." 7: Rather 9639 than conquering any howling. *II*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*II* Comments by Runar: Difficult - The whole call looks like some arising prosess that simply isnt labeled. The chamber of Righteousness is disgraced or used ? by the the throwing of pomegranates (these are symbols of karma of desire - its content are dark wine-red glistening berries withheld by some white bitter layers that are a bit difficult to peel completely. its juices are very sticky.) Millstones crushing noise - the sound of because and necessity. The Table of MAPM The Names: Central names: ETOR RAADHTSI 4 names in cross at the center: SATAI ADRHT LTOSM EIERN. The group of 12: 8 names in side pillars: ORTOASIANDI TAROKALMIND MSATIDAKHIE TORATIKALOS TONPAHTOSRK LMNTORATIKA ROATILEMSIE AVISAHAPITE 4 names in central rows: IKANDEIET TLKRTMSOR ORDAOLTRM ETAISTOES The group of 16; VELIME SOIITI AGILON TORITA AGDULI MENSIT VARANU EIETAI MSORDA APTHIL TOLTOR AFKILO RUITAS ONOOLT AVIESO TARNTS Structure and Function by Dean The function of the MAPM is to capture energies in the form of knowledge. They employ the watchtower hierarchy in this. The ends of the central cross can be taken as connecting to the watchtowers, with SATAI connecting the ORO and OIP or MPH tablets, ADRHT connecting the OIP and MPH tablets, LTOSM connecting the MPH or OIP and MOR tablets, and EIERN connecting the MOR and ORO tablets. This fits well with the PD, with the ends of the cross touching the PD cubes. The side names and four names from the central rows connect to the banner names, seniors, and king names, focusing the energy of these into the center of the cross and down it arms. The outer side names go with the banner names and king names, the inner names with the seniors and king names, and the central names with the king names. The upper left names go with the MOR tablet, the lower left with whichever of MPH and OIP is adjacent to MOR, the lower right with the other, and the upper right with ORO. ETOR is in charge of the process of focusing into the center of the cross. RAADHTSI is in charge of the process of energy moving down the arms and then out to the subquarters. The sixteen central names go with the subquarters. The first four go with MOR, the next with whichever of MPH and OIP is adjacent to MOR, the next with the other, and the last four with ORO. If MPH and MOR are adjacent, then each group of four goes in the order upper right, lower right, lower left, upper left. If OIP and MOR are adjacent, then each group of four goes in the order upper right, lower left, lower right, upper left. The group of 16 can also be made into two cubes. The first eight names give the corners of the first cube, which goes in the place of working, in the order Top East, Top South, Top West, Top North, Bottom East, Bottom South, Bottom West, Bottom North. The next eight names give the corners of the second cube, which goes in the place one wishes to connect to, in the order Top East, Top South, Top West, Top North, Bottom East, Bottom South, Bottom West, Bottom North. Energy is then able to flow from the second cube to the first.